


Meet Your Match

by bramble28



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Deanee, Gen, Nikkian, No Smut, Rated Teen for One Itty Bitty Suggestive Bit, Rated teen for language, WWE Mixed Match Challenge, friends having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramble28/pseuds/bramble28
Summary: So I may not get the Dean/Nikki MMC team I would love to see, but I can sure write it in another timeline. The two of them are off the rails as a tag team. They’re just having a blast, unstoppable, until they find themselves in hot water. Renee and Killian are about to rip their hair out trying to keep track of them; Roman is doing his best by phone; The Universe is definitely not helping with their chants.





	Meet Your Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for helplessly-nonstop's Winter Time Challenge over on tumblr, #winter time challenge
> 
> Quotes writing prompt:  
> 6\. “We need to think, how do we usually get out of these messes?” “We don’t. We just make a bigger mess that cancels the first one out."
> 
> Most characters in the tags list have minor roles, and some have no lines.  
> I'm terrible with accents so I just...didn't

**Mixed Match Challenge - Semifinals, Tuesday Night, Week 12**

 

_Dean is standing in gorilla staring at the monitor just above his eye level. They have to wait for the perfect moment. Their timing can’t be off even by a couple seconds because then it will be too late. His body is tense, like a million coiled springs. His hands are crushed together in front of his chest, his fingers interlaced, and gripping each other. They’re about to be in so much trouble. They’ll probably get fined. They could get suspended. No one really seems to take notice of their presence, busy as they are with continuing the show._

 

_His jaw sets tighter and he closes his eyes for just a moment. When was the last time he took in a breath? It doesn’t matter. He opens his eyes and cocks his head to 45 degrees, shifting his eyes down to his right. The brunette woman standing there, waiting, is holding herself just as rigid. The corner of his mouth ticks up a tiny bit as he lets the idea of what they are about to do further sink in. He looks down at Nikki. Her stance is wide, slightly bent at the knees, her hands resting high on her thighs. She’s staring straight ahead, ready for Dean’s signal. Her expression is neutral but Dean knows she’s amped, he knows because they’ve been stirring up so much shit over the past few weeks they can practically read one another now._

 

_“Ready?” he says, steady and low, still side-eyeing her._

 

_“Nikki is always ready,” she replies suddenly, snapping her wide eyes up to meet his. The maniacal smile that spreads across her face turns the tiny uptick of Dean’s lip into a full devious grin. Nikki is bouncing, but not leaving the ground, on the balls of her feet now and she’s turned back to the door. She’s gripping the top of her vest, a hand on each side, and she’s quietly laughing to herself. Dean feels the hard set of his jaw loosen up a bit as he stifles a laugh of his own._

 

_Dean Ambrose and Nikki Cross, Mixed Match team Chaotic Deeds. What a shame this will have to end. They’ve had so much fun._   

 

**Mixed Match Challenge, Tuesday Night, Week 1**

 

Dean is straddling a locker room bench, just finishing wrapping his wrists, when the sweetest sight for sore eyes (and shoulders, and back, and neck, and legs, and arms) waltzes into the room. Renee’s wavy hair is down and softly framing her face as she smiles at Dean and sits in front of him. She crosses one leg over the other before leaning the upper half of her body towards him. She had caught Titus on his way out of the locker room and he told her Dean was the only one left in there. He usually doesn’t take so long to get ready so she feels like she needs to check up on him. Her calm demeanor betrays the anticipation she’s really feeling.

“Sooooo,” her head does this excited little bop that makes Dean huff at her affectionately. “your first Mixed Match Challenge! This is gonna be great!”

 

Dean lets out out a sigh. His wife was so damn sure all the time that he was going to be great. And, he supposes, she really hasn’t been wrong about that. He may as well start believing her. He reaches out and wraps both arms around her, clamping her own arms to her sides, and pulls her along the bench to him. He stops when Renee is situated between his legs which are still straddling the bench, and cuddles her into his bare chest. Resting his chin on top of her head he takes a deep breath and mumbles, “Mmm, just wish I had more time to practice with Nikki. Gel up some moves.”

 

“Pfft. You two are gonna tear the house down! You both bring all this energy. Just go out there and do what you do...and that is be _amazing_!” she punctuates the last part of that sentence with a small half-hearted slap to Dean’s chest. Well, as much as she can with her arms still clamped to her sides.

 

Dean releases her upper body just enough so he can pull his own head back to see Renee's face. Satisfied that the make-up team hadn’t gotten their hands on her for finishing touches he leans over and kisses her lips. She eagerly returns the kiss letting her hands roam up to settle on his chest. Dean feels the same thrill edge up in his core that he feels every time he kisses the woman in front of him. Leaving one arm wrapped around her, the hand of the opposite arm moves up to gently hold the back of her head. He deepens the kiss, sweeping his tongue across her’s, and she moans softly into his mouth. Her fingers dig into his skin lightly.

 

He needs to stop now. He knows he needs to stop before people start looking for them, not to mention his body is a treacherous bastard. He’ll really have issues if he’s not ready to go on when it’s their turn and he’s not fucking 21 anymore. That wouldn’t exactly be professional behavior. It could have sold his act in the indies but not in the WWE. PG era and all.    

 

Begrudgingly he pulls away, releasing Renee. Her small noise of protest makes him smile again. She has that effect on him. “Have to go find my partner and talk strategy.” He gets up to grab his jacket, shrugs it on, and points at Renee with a snap of his wrist, “More of that later gorgeous!”

 

She rolls her eyes at him and sighs. Though she’s shaking her head Dean can read the warmth all over her. He turns to leave and heads towards the locker room door. “See you after the show,” she calls behind him before getting up to head to make-up.

 

Dean exits the locker room and as distracted as he is nearly runs into a wall of a man. He begins to apologize before he’s pulled into a half-hug shouldering type thing by Killian Dain. Nikki’s right beside him looking animated and equally as happy to see him.

 

“Partner.” Nikki grins wildly. “It’s tiiiiiime,” she singsongs as she rocks back and forth a bit. She stops abruptly when Renee exits the locker room. Renee startles, not expecting the three people blocking her way. Killian and Nikki exchange amused glances and stare accusingly at the couple in front of them.

 

“Nope,” Renee shakes her head and pulls Nikki in for a quick hug. “None of that now. How was your flight?” she asks releasing the shorter woman.

 

“Well, if ya don’t count 20 foot turbulence drops over the Atlantic, then fine,” Killian says. Nikki winces beside him, her face scrunching up.

 

“That doesn’t sound fine.” Dean shudders and pulls his jacket around him. “Shall we?” he directs at Nikki.

 

“Yes,” she replies, “time t’ go unleash a good bit o’ chaos on the good people o’ WWE.”

 

\--------------------

 

And they do.

 

Chaotic Deeds, as scheduled and planned, rip through 10 weeks of wins in the Raw bracket. They dish out what seem like unlimited Dirty Deeds and Cross-Overs. So many shades of swinging fisherman neckbreaker and DDT that they lose count. Toss in a few Samoan drivers and hook and ladders and you have yourself a very winning and very popular team. The Universe is eating up the ring work and the scathing promos they’ve been dishing out to all of their competitors on the Red Brand.

 

Triple H has been on his toes the whole time, directing traffic. He’s actually made creative do some re-writes because this is too good to let go. They’re set up to win the quarter-finals. He sees the audience reaction each night Nikki’s music hits followed by the revving sounds of Dean’s intro.

 

They maneuver down the ramp, Nikki bouncing wildly in circles around him and slapping at her own face. Dean, cocky as ever, strides assuredly to the ring. Inside they’re just barely holding it together because they haven’t had this much fun in quite some time. It’s a struggle every time they’re in the ring, or cut a video promo, or ambush some poor soul for a live promo, not to outright dissolve into laughter. Dean has taken to pacing restless and bouncy circles around the inside of the ring when they get in as Nikki strips her hooded vest off and whips the ring mat and the ropes and herself half the time. He needs to keep his mind busy on being “dangerous” and “unpredictable” because if he doesn’t he’s gonna lose it. And on those nights he definitely can’t look at Renee at her place at the commentator’s table, because he knows he would absolutely lose it.  

   

**SmackDown, Tuesday Night, shortly before Mixed Match Challenge - Quarterfinals,  Week 11**

 

They need to get through tonight, and next week in order to get to the finals. That’s it, just two more matches before Chaotic Deeds faces the SmackDown bracket semifinal winners and they take the whole tournament. Smackdown is still on for another hour but they have one more live video promo to hype the fans up for their match. Dean is sitting in catering, half-listening to the conversations going on around him when Killian walks up to his table. His long hair is soaked down and he’s dressed comfortably.

 

“Nice match, man,” Dean says as Killian sits with a groan.

 

“Always a good night when ya’ come out still holdin’ yer titles,” he beams. He and Alex had run circles around, and head on collisions with, their competition that night. It didn’t hurt any that Eric and Nikki had been running around on the outside creating diversions.   

 

“Beast of Belfast, huh,” Dean jabs at Killian who is still beaming. He leans a bit closer and snarks, “I’m terrified.” He catches Nikki out of the corner of his eye waving near-frantically for him to get a move on and he turns to acknowledge her. Killian follows Dean’s attention and waves lightly at Nikki.

 

“Tell m’ wife I said hello,” Killian snorts, knowing how excited she is for their Mixed Match tonight. The most he’s seen of her since they arrived at the arena was right before their entrance earlier. He’d planted a kiss on top of her hooded head and she’d flashed those beautiful crazy eyes up at him. She’s been scouring the building since his match ended for the perfect promo spot.  

 

Dean stands up, plants his hands on the table and bares his teeth in mock menace at Killian. “M’ I good? Man has t’ eat. Don't know why they're always forcing the greens on me.”

 

“Yer good,” Killian snarls back.

 

Eric and Alex are approaching the table as Dean is walking away. He puts both hands up as he passes between them. Eric smoothly returns the high 5, while Alex takes half a second too long to realize what’s going on and has to do a little side-back-step to make it happen. Dean continues on toward Nikki without breaking stride. “Long live SAnitY!”

 

A few whoops and good-natured jeers echo behind him in catering from the SmackDown roster as Nikki grabs Dean by the arm and pulls him along. She leads him down a hall near the locker rooms at a relatively quick pace. He spies Renee in a room off to the side where someone is doing her hair and he flashes an arm out to catch the door frame, nearly giving Nikki whiplash as he pulls them to a momentary stop. “Hey babe, looking hot!” is all he has time to say before Nikki yanks on his arm again, dislodging him. He goes with a grunt from the jostling.  

 

“Y’ can holler at yer adorable wife later, we have t’ make it on time!” she implores him. “Nikki wants t’ play and we can only play if we make our spot.”

 

“When did you become all about business?” Dean scoffs. “Your husband says hello by the way.”

 

“When business became playtime,” Nikki answers with a definite edge. “Mhmm,” she murmurs, her expression softening momentarily while she thinks about the second half of what Dean had just said.

 

She continues leading him down corridors until they reach a maintenance area. There’s a chain link storage cage, some metal piping, it’s relatively dark, and yes, this is exactly what Nikki had been looking for. There’s a cameraman already waiting for them and someone from maintenance had unlocked the mostly empty storage cage. Dean and Nikki peer over the cameraman’s shoulders as he angles the lens just so, catching one wall of the chain link and  the shadows from the pipes on the ceiling. One of the producers is in his earpiece telling him to get them in position. “Go,” he motions to them both to find their marks.

 

Nikki moves to stand inside the cage so she appears on the inside of the chain link while Dean leans up against the front of it to her right. The cameraman warns them at 45 seconds as they shuffle in their spots, getting the feel just right. Dean’s back is pressed into the fencing, a smug scowl on his face, and he crosses his arms in front of him. Nikki grips the chain link with both hands, her feet in their usual wide stance, and puts on a crazed grin.

 

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, …” the cameraman counts down and then silently finishes 3, 2, 1 with his fingers. The frame pops up on the titantron in the arena and the crowd erupts. They have them eating from their hands and asking for more.

 

Nikki laughs wickedly, throwing a quick glance over at Dean who is just glaring at the camera. “Nikki wants to plaaayyyyyyy,” she draws out, eyes dancing unsettlingly. “Who wants to play with Nikki and Dean? Who. Wants. To. Play?!” She rattles the chain link again and leans her upper body toward Dean. “PLAY!” she screeches before laughing hysterically, and Dean’s reaction is real. He lifts his left shoulder off the fence and looks back over it at Nikki. His brow scrunches up and his lips pull back tight. _You think he’d be used to this by now_. She pulls herself up with her arms and fits the toes of her boots into two of the gaps, she presses her body tight up against the fence before mashing her face into it. “Eliiiiaaassss. Ruuuubyyyy. Come play with us. Nikki wants to PLAY!” she raves. For emphasis she uses her whole body to viciously rattle the chain link and laughs certifiably again. Dean startles forward a bit no longer able to lean on the rocking fence. He turns slightly to watch Nikki for a few seconds. He prays the bolts don't give out.

 

He slowly turns back to the camera and raises his eyebrows. Casually throwing his thumb over his shoulder in Nikki’s direction he deadpans, “And you all thought I was a lunatic.”   

 

**Mixed Match Challenge - Quarterfinals, Tuesday Night, Week 11**

 

Elias and Ruby are already in the ring as Dean and Nikki wait to make their entrance. _No Riott Squad to worry about at least_ , Dean thinks, since the rest of the Raw crew had packed up to make their way on to the next destination, or home for a couple days of rest. He’s fidgeting distractedly. It’s not that he’s nervous really, he’s been at this for a long time, but the anticipation is getting to him tonight. Nikki, sensing his energy even through her own, pats his arm a few times. It gets his attention briefly before he goes back to focusing back in on the waiting. They don’t know everything their opponents will throw at them...Dean feels a slight twinge of guilt because he honestly hadn’t even memorized the other team's name...but it doesn’t really matter because he knows they have this one in the bag tonight. Elias and Ruby are about to find themselves eliminated.   

 

Elias is partway through a song where he is both wooing and insulting the crowd as Ruby nods approvingly when the baseline of Nikki’s theme cuts him off.

 

“Here they come!” Corey yells on commentary. “Crazy and crazier! You have to be a lunatic to interrupt Elias’ performance! Renee, how do you live with this?!”

 

“You’re an idiot, Graves!” Renee fires back. “Nothing’s ever boring, unlike whenever you’re around.”

 

Nikki stalks out onto the stage in the dark, and as the dim lights come up she’s there standing in the haze. She laughs and screams along with her entrance theme, pulling at her hair. The crowd is making a lot of noise. So much cheering, but it all starts to blend together until it’s just noise. She’ll take the noise whatever the sentiment, because then she knows she’s doing her job. She pulls at her hair and rakes at her face a few times until she’s standing closer to the ramp that leads down to the ring. Then it’s Dean’s music hammering the audience with it’s revving tones and he’s pacing out onto the stage to survey his dominion. He shakes himself out, rolling his shoulders and flipping his head back and forth. Satisfied the kinks are out from the waiting he maneuvers up next to Nikki. They look sideways at each other, all piercing eyes, before he strides forward assuredly, still tossing out an occasional joint. Nikki all but scrambles while still ripping at herself down to the ring. Dean heaves himself under the bottom rope and pops up to his feet. Nikki is hurtling herself up onto the apron as Dean holds the ropes open for her. _He sure as hell ain’t getting shit from the “fans” for not holding the ropes._ Before Nikki climbs in she grabs the top rope in both hands and bites into it while stomping her foot.

 

“My _God_ ,” Corey exclaims. “I hope you all have your rabies shots! Renee, did you get Dean to the doctor before this matchup? You might want to after if you didn’t already!”

 

“Still a gentleman though, Corey,” Michael Cole slides in. “You should be taking notes.”

 

Renee wants to verbally assault Corey herself but she’s trying too hard not to laugh. She does manage, “Thanks, Cole.”    

 

Dean and Nikki are both in the ring now, holding it alone as Elias and Ruby slid out to give them space. No one wants to be in the way of Dean pacing and Nikki throwing herself against the ropes and feverishly whipping her vest around anyway. Dean won’t chance even a peek at Renee knowing they both won’t be able to keep straight faces. They carry on for a minute longer until Mike Rome lets himself in followed by Ruby and Elias. Mike waits until both teams have taken to their respective corners before beginning.

 

“The following quarterfinals Mixed Match Challenge is scheduled for one fall!” he pauses the perfect length of time.

 

“ONE FALL!!!” the audience echoes.

 

Dean and Nikki don’t hear the rest. They’ve blocked it out getting ready in their heads for their performance. This is their ticket to the semifinals to face the SmackDown team. They do both hear the bell ring and Dean motions for Nikki to have first go if she wants it. Of course she wants it. She wastes no time before charging full speed across the ring at Ruby. Nikki collides into her, a blurring fury of fists, and Ruby is backed into a corner.

 

A few minutes later Ruby has fought out of the corner and Nikki finds herself on the receiving end of her opponent’s repeated blows. A well-executed enzuigiri leaves Nikki lying prone on the mat. She needs a breather and she looks over at Chaotic Deed’s corner. Dean is there waiting for her, holding the skinny white rope, bouncing in place with his arm stretched out. He’s ready to dig into Elias, she just has to get there and tag him in. Nikki’s about to push up and lunge for Dean’s hand when Ruby jumps on her back and attempts to lock in a Fujiwara armbar. Nikki turns her attention back to Ruby as she maneuvers her body to escape and just as she feels Ruby’s grip slip she looks back at her corner only to see Dean unceremoniously disappear from her field of vision.

 

_What happened? Where is he?_ Nikki lets out a frustrated yowl and scrambles to her feet. She whips her head around trying to take in the scene. Behind her, Ruby has backed off closer to her and Elias’ corner where they both look like they’re not sure what they should be doing. In front of her, Dean is on the floor with Bobby Lashley in the process of dragging him up by his head. _What is he doing down here!? He pulled Dean off the apron! I’m gonna kill ‘im!_   

 

The crowd is a mixed bag of reactions. Some of them are cheering wildly, because they are heathens and obviously love when shit goes sideways. Some are staring at the drama unfolding, mouths wide open, hands clenched or on the sides of their face. A few in the front rows are yelling things at Bobby and Dean.

 

Nikki doesn’t really hear the crowd because her mind is a repeating reel of _What the fuck is going on!?_ She climbs outside the ropes and is about to launch herself off the edge of the ring onto Bobby’s back when she feels strong hands grab at her hair from behind. She’s pulled back into the ring and comes face to face with Nia Jax. Fighting through the confusion she runs at Nia, swinging wildly and connecting several times, only to be thrown back as Nia shoves her with both arms. She lands a heavy palm strike on Nikki’s jaw that stuns her just long enough for Nia to lift her up and over her shoulders before delivering her back to the mat with a forceful powerslam.

 

Nikki is lying flat on her back barely aware that Nia is screaming something at Ruby. “Get over there and cover her! GO! Move Ruby, cover her!”

 

To her credit Ruby actually hesitates for several seconds. _Who changed the game? Who authorized this?_ When she does move she bolts to Nikki and pulls a leg up while pressing her shoulders down into a cover.

 

Outside the ring Dean has manage to escape Lashley by luring him, and then driving him head first into a barricade. He manages to haul himself back onto the apron just in time to see the referee slide across the mat and complete a 3 count against his partner. When Ruby lets up Dean gets a clear shot at Nikki’s face. She looks confused, maybe in shock, he can’t really tell.

 

“NO! No, this isn’t supposed to be how it happens!” He’s bellowing. He’s breaking this apparent kayfabe and he doesn’t even care. He may even be more angry that his partner is getting screwed over than he is about him getting screwed over. “What the _Fuck_!”

 

Thankfully Nikki comes around fully at that point and shoots him a stern look. Anyone watching would misconstrue it as a shared feeling of anger between partners who have just been robbed, but Dean knows better. She is most definitely telling him to cool his mouth. Dean slips between the ropes and to Nikki’s side to help her up. She’s grumbling under her breath and only Dean can hear her as he wraps an arm around her back. “Goddamnit, Vince. Can’t leave well ‘nough alone.” He’s just about to put her arm over his shoulder when they lock eyes.

 

They are both fuming. Eyes blazing, mouths tight, Dean’s a sweaty mess from dealing with Bobby, and Nikki’s hair is all over the place. They stare hard at each other, puffing breaths of frustration for themselves, for the Universe, and they’re feeding off one another. They break eye contact and look around for Bobby and Nia who are still there, outside the ring, gloating to the audience. Elias and Ruby at least had the decency to head back up the ramp after collecting their assisted win. They probably have questions.

 

It’s too much. When Dean and Nikki turn back to each other a flicker of agreement passes between them before the tension boils over. Unbidden, and doubtlessly forbidden, they break from their position and fire off on Nia and Bobby. Dean leaps from the ring, shoving Bobby off his feet and commences with a good old fashioned ground and pound. Nia’s back is to the ring and Nikki takes that opportunity to slide under the bottom rope and run a shoulder into the back of her knee. When Nia staggers, Nikki mercilessly heaves upon her shoulders forcing her down to the ground as well.

 

They each get in multiple fury-blind shots before the real security staff has teamed up to pull the enraged superstars off their sabotagers. Vince is yelling in security’s ears to get them under control and out of his arena. He wants them the hell out of there and in his office in under two minutes or someone is getting fired.

 

Dean and Nikki sit in Vince’s office waiting. Security dragged them out of the arena and to Vince’s office where they’ve been waiting, a security guard still standing next to each of them. They can hear voices outside the door. It sounds like Triple H and Stephanie are arguing with Killian who really just needs to make sure his wife is ok. The show must have ended because Dean is pretty sure he picks up Renee’s voice saying something to Killian, no doubt trying to calm him down. He then hears her answer her phone but he can’t tell who she’s talking to.

 

“Flimsy walls, this here,” Nikki says of the makeshift office cubicle, sending Dean a conspiratorial grin.    

 

“Been a long time since I was in the principal’s office,” Dean muses. “Though, I never had my own guards in school. This must be fun for you boys,” he needles the guards. “Must make ya feel important for once.”

 

Neither guard has the chance to react because at that moment the door flings open. Vince storms in, red-faced, and stands in front of Dean and Nikki where they sit. Stephanie and Triple H follow behind him with more composure. The door is closed again.

 

“What was that out there!?” Vince’s voice is coarse, rougher than usual, likely he’s been screaming his geriatric head off since his genius plan went wrong. “I should fire you both!

 

“I don’t know, Vince,” Dean growls back. “You tell us. Changing the game-plan last minute with no notice?” He looks accusingly between Stephanie and Triple H. “Is this what you hoped you were going to get. Two of your top guys,” he glances at Nikki sort of sorry about the casual pronoun, but she waves him off, “screwing them over! Didn’t expect an actual fight? You really thought you could just fu-”

 

Triple H interrupts Dean, his tone heavy and even, “Careful Dean. Be careful with your next words. We had to send Nia and Bobby to the medical staff.”

 

“What, because Nikki’s head slamming off the mat was fine!? Where’s her doctor?” Dean gestures rashly around the room with one hand.  

 

“Eh, yeah, no one cares ‘bout my head,” Nikki speaks up. “Nikki feels pain too.”

 

“And I’m sorry for that,” Stephanie steps in. Her inflection is both soothing and angry, like a mother talking to her children that had just learned harsh a lesson. “They had orders. You weren’t expecting it, and they had to make sure there was follow through. We can get you checked by medical staff when we’re done here.”

 

“And you should be done here!” Vince raises his voice again. “You want to act tough? You want to tear the place up? You know the tolerance policy for physical violence!”

 

“Maybe we can take a step back and re-evaluate.” Triple H places a hand on Vince’s shoulder, hoping to bring down his temper some. He levels a pointed glare at Dean before turning to Nikki with the same energy. “When everyone has had a chance to cool down and has been checked out.”

 

Vince looks like he really wants to let loose a tirade. Instead he draws a sharp breath in through his nose and dismisses Dean and Nikki. “I’ll send for you both tomorrow at one pm. Don’t keep me waiting. Nikki, go to see the medical staff.”

 

Dean and Nikki get up to leave, their bosses’ scowls burning into their backs. Dean can’t help himself. He calls back over his shoulder as he walks out, “Ya wanted a fight.”

 

“Y’ got a fight,” Nikki finishes.

 

**Wednesday through Sunday, Week 11**

 

Vince is pissed.

Stephanie is pissed.

Triple H is pissed.

Dean is pissed.

Nikki is pissed.

Killian (hell, all of SAnitY) is pissed.

Renee is pissed.

Roman is so pissed, but he’s also trying to help out Renee and Killian before they both lose all of their hair.

 

Dean and Nikki’s meeting with Vince, Triple H, and Stephanie had gone about as well as one would expect. They had gotten a verbal lashing but managed to avoid being fined or suspended, and more importantly avoided being fired. Both had returned to their respective hotel rooms and spouses in MOODS. All week long they’ve been getting email reminders to toe the line at the next show.

 

Killian and Renee are becoming quite familiar as they keep running into one another while going on “coffee runs” or “ice runs”. Those little hotel rooms can get stuffy real fast if someone is in there in a huffy mood. If they time it right they can almost plan on how long the other will hold out before needing air. The company is welcome.

 

Roman has been texting Renee multiple times a day in between his texts and calls to Dean, just to ensure she has backup. SAnitY has been holding more frequent group training sessions, and Nikki has been kicking all their asses.   

**Monday, the day before Mixed Match Challenge, Week 12**

 

The Monday afternoon before RAW, Roman calls Dean. He and Nikki just happened to be sitting in his and Renee’s hotel room watching cartoons before heading to that night’s venue. They’re trying to stay calm. They’re trying to stay employed. If they’re honest the only real comfort they have is knowing the other knows exactly how they feel about being cheated out of the Mixed Match semifinals.   

 

When Dean’s phone rings signaling the incoming video call from Roman, he fumbles with the screen for a minute before successfully answering.

 

“Hey, Big Dog!” he greets the smiling Samoan on his phone screen. Nikki scoots over to the end of the couch where Dean is sitting and shoves him over a bit to get in the frame.

 

“Hellloooo Roman,” she singsongs, “We’re behaaaaviiiiiing. Cartoons.”

 

“Cartoons,” Dean reiterates. “Ice Bear. He always has an ax ready. Just there and ready. Waiting. How’s your shoulder?”

 

Roman smiles again at Dean’s little ramble. “It’s feeling better. Should be cleared to hit the gym in a couple weeks. Not sure yet when I’ll get to come back. It’s been boring without you.”

 

“An’ me?” Nikki asks, peering in closer to the screen.

 

“And you too Nikki,” Roman laughs. “I’m sort of sorry I missed all the drama you two created. But then, maybe not, because at least from this far away I can just shut my phone off.” He winks at them before gesturing around his home he’s reclined in. “Peace and quiet,” he says the blissful look on his face meant as a little dig. Jokes on him though as he startles when JoJo screeches in joy from somewhere in the house.

 

“Sounds it,” Nikki retorts.

 

“Ughhh, the drama.” Dean uses his free hand to rub at his eyes. “Pretty sure we’ll be in hot water for this for a long time. They’ve been on our asses for a week. I don’t know how we’re gonna get out of this.”

 

“I don’t know, uce. You got yourselves into a spot.” Roman shakes his head gently. “You might just have to wait this one out. Let everyone come down for a while.”

 

“We need to think,” Dean asserts. “How do we usually get out of these messes?”

 

Nikki looks at Dean thoughtfully. Slowly, her expression changes from thoughtful to devious. “We don’t. We just make a bigger mess that cancels the first one out.”

 

A flash of understanding passes between Dean and Nikki. Roman can almost see it in the air around them. Dean squints at Nikki. “We have plans to make.”

 

“No. No, nuh uh,” Roman starts clambering upright in his seat. “Hold on, both of you!”

 

But he’s easier to defy on camera-phone. Dean and Nikki look back to Roman on the screen, then back to each other. They share a look, a nod, before Dean hangs up on Roman as he protests from over a thousand miles away.

 

**Mixed Match Challenge - Semifinals, Tuesday Night, Week 12**

 

It’s time to take back what was taken from them.

 

Nikki and Dean wait. They wait until the match is nearly over to sneak toward gorilla. No one notices with the bustle of producing a live show. No one is expecting them.

 

_“Ready?” he says, steady and low, still side-eyeing her._

 

_“Nikki is always ready,” she replies suddenly, snapping her wide eyes up to meet his. The maniacal smile that spreads across her face turns the tiny uptick of Dean’s lip into a full devious grin. Nikki is bouncing, but not leaving the ground, on the balls of her feet now and she’s turned back to the door. She’s gripping the top of her vest, a hand on each side, and she’s quietly laughing to herself. Dean feels the hard set of his jaw loosen up a bit as he stifles a laugh of his own._

 

Bobby has been battling Elias, and for all intents and purposes, has him beat. Nia and Ruby are yelling to their respective partners from the ring apron to either finish the job or get back in it. The crowd really isn’t having it and this particular city seems to be rooting for Elias and Ruby.

 

Nikki’s laughing turns to a breathy tremor beside Dean as she recognizes Bobby going in to set up Elias for a running powerslam. Dean sets a hand on Nikki’s forearm in an attempt to steady her, though it’s just as much for himself. Wonder where he got that move from. Just as Bobby reaches between Elias’ legs and around his back Dean squeezes Nikki’s arm. “Now!”

 

They bolt out from behind the curtain and waste no time running down the ramp, flailing as needed to keep their footing. Neither is particularly graceful, especially under such circumstances. There’s no theatrics, no posturing, they’re just running so they make it in time. As they’re running they see Bobby hoist Elias up and slam him, back first, into the mat. Bobby is in the middle of a decidedly smug cover as the ref throws himself down to start the count.

 

The crowd near the ramp sees Dean and Nikki first, of course. There’s confusion, but also a certain degree of delight, as they know this is about to get interesting. Ruby notices the crowd at the end of the ramp getting riled up from her spot on the ring corner. She looks bewildered as she sees Dean and Nikki sliding under the bottom rope. She makes half a move toward them until she realizes what is going on. Nia follows Ruby’s gaze, turning herself from her corner, but it’s too late.   

 

The ref slams his hand down. 1! He slams it down again. 2!

 

Before he can count to 3 for the pinfall, Dean and Nikki have each grabbed one of Bobby’s legs and yanked him off Elias. The ref jumps to his feet. He throws his hands in the air trying to get a read on what is happening in front of him. Nia is yelling something at him as she steps into the ring, a horrified look on her face. This isn’t what he expected at all. He wipes his sweaty hands on his striped shirt. _Shit, did I forget something? Did I miss a change?_

 

Dean lands one well-placed blow to the side of Bobby’s head and he goes down like lead. Dean rolls him out of the ring and he lands on the floor mats with a thud. Nikki leaps onto Nia’s back, gripping with her knees so she can throw her upper body back and pummel her head and shoulders.

 

\--------------------

 

In the back there is madness. Vince is screaming at security again to get in there and stop Dean and Nikki. _He’s going to kill the two of them. They’re getting fined. Suspended. No, fuck that, they’re getting fired!_ He’s stomping back and forth in the control room when Triple H holds up his hand. Everyone in the room freezes, except Vince.

 

“Hunter! What are you doing! Don’t defy me, son! This is my show and those two idiots are ruining it!”

 

“Dad,” Stephanie starts, trying to placate him. “It’s...they...we’ll handle it.”

 

“Just, hold on. Trust me Vince. Let it go. This one time. I’ll deal with the two of them myself later.” And he definitely will, but this is gold. He knows it. Why let a great moment go. They are absolutely getting fined.

 

\--------------------

 

Roman is watching on a live feed from his living room. He’s simultaneously shaking his head in disbelief but also smiling ear to ear because… he’s not the least bit surprised. He’s also silently apologizing to Killian and Renee for not warning them. Let there be justice.

 

\--------------------

 

Killian is watching from a monitor in catering with the rest of SAnitY and damn if he isn’t proud. They all look proud. “That’s my girl,” he says, looking around, making sure everyone within earshot hears him. “That’s my girl!” If his words didn’t say it clear enough, anyone across the room could read the glint in his eyes and the satisfied smirk.

 

\------------------

 

Renee gasps in a breath as Dean and Nikki haul Bobby off Elias. “Ho boy.”

 

“What are they doing?” Corey looks between Renee and Michael Cole. “They’ve lost their minds! It’s real this time, Renee! Dean belongs in an asylum! Nikki too!”

 

Renee scrunches her face up in disgust at Corey. “I’m sure they’ll save you a room, Graves!”

 

Cole shrugs, marginally annoyed, and waves them off. He’s trying to listen to Triple H in his headset. He turns back to see them both looking at him for direction “Go with it,” he mouths to both Renee and Corey. “Orders from the top.”

 

\-------------------

 

Back in the ring Nikki has managed to stagger Nia. With a quick knee attack assist from Ruby before she ducks out all together, Nikki has Nia on the mat and is relentless in her pummeling. She only stops when she is exhausted and lays her full body weight across Nia’s back. She may not be more than 120 pounds, but dead weight is dead weight.

 

Nikki taking care of Nia, and Ruby backing off, has given Dean the room he needed. He’s managed to get Elias to his feet, completely confused. Dean has spun him around so Elias is facing away from him. Elias is still wondering what the hell is going on when he feels Dean’s arms hook through his, just above his elbows, behind his back. Dean crouches and starts to haul Elias upward. On instinct, Elias moves with the motion and finds himself airborne, his feet kicking back on either side of Dean. He is a professional after all. Elias is halfway to being planted face first to the mat when he wonders what in the hell he ever did to deserve a hook and ladder after already suffering a powerslam from Bobby. _I better get a bonus for this._   

 

Dean bulldozes Elias over onto his back. He grabs Elias’ leg and pulls it up as he rolls himself over to pin him, back to chest. Elias isn’t fighting to get up. He’s just ready to call it a day, knowing he was going to get eliminated by Bobby anyway. May as well be Dean now, he really doesn’t care. The ref is just staring at them. Motionless. Jaw dropped wide open. The poor guy doesn’t hear Dean hollering at him to start a count. He does notice however when Nikki starts jumping in front of him in half-circles.

 

“Count! Count it! Count it!” she demands, screeching, in full banshee mode. “COUNT IT REF!”

 

The ref looks terrified. _Fuck, he’s gonna lose his job. He has zero control of the ring, and_ … “FINE!” He recovers. Nikki stops shrieking as the ref falls to the ground. His hand slaps the blue canvas in succession, “1, 2, 3!”

 

The crowd erupts in so many emotions. Dean and Nikki don’t really hear it. It’s more background noise again. Nikki’s jumping up and down, pulling her hair, a wild laugh escaping her gaping mouth. Dean rolls off Elias and sits up only to see Nikki lunging at him. She throws herself into his chest flattening him to his back. Propping herself up on her knees she slaps Dean’s arms rapid-fire, still cackling gleefully. Dean’s chuckling lowly as he starts sitting up to roll onto his knees.

 

They don’t notice the crowd until they realize they’re chanting actual words at them. Dean and Nikki pause, both on their knees, facing one another about an arm’s length apart. Once they suss out the words they both start grinning like the maniacs they are.

 

“GET CHAOTIC!” clap-clap-clap clap clap!  

“GET CHAOTIC!” clap-clap-clap clap clap!  

“GET CHAOTIC!” clap-clap-clap clap clap!  

“GET CHAOTIC!” clap-clap-clap clap clap!  

“GET CHAOTIC!” clap-clap-clap clap clap!  

 

Dean jumps to his feet, offering Nikki a hand as he does. She takes it momentarily, more to help her fling herself up than anything. She tears around the ring, hands tangling in her own hair before they come to grip at the neckline of her ring attire. Dean is wiggling around a bit, shaking the effort off, clearing his head. He steals a glance at Renee and sees her sitting in her chair, leaning back, arms crossed, an air of obvious amusement. _At least he’s not really in trouble with one person who isn’t his tag partner._ Nikki finally stops running around and approaches Dean. She’s still squirming happily as the referee steps between them and raises both of their hands. When he releases them he leaves the ring and they stand alone. Now that wrong has been righted, but they’re still going to hear about it endlessly from The Boss (no, not Sasha, she fully supports all this misconduct), The Man (no, not Becky, she surely condones this insubordination). Vince is going to be furious and insufferable. It was worth it.

 

Dean looks at Nikki and sighs heavily through his nose. “Ready to go face the music?” he inquires above the din of the crowd.

 

He’s faced with a Cheshire grin. “Nikki is _always_ ready.”


End file.
